Red Carpet Premiere
by NattheBatt
Summary: "All I could think about was, how, you told Beck you loved him, and how you and Beck were making out, and that you and Beck were getting naked..." I confess, biting my lower lip in worry as I finish my sentence. I stare into her chocolate brown eyes, waiting for her to say something.


There's cameras everywhere. I can barely hear myself think with all of the yelling and screaming going on behind me. I'm standing by the door of the theatre, trying to stay out of the line of fire of those story hungry reporters. Tonight's a very big night, it's the premiere of Vega's new movie. I smile fondly at the idea of this. **My** girlfriend is about to be here to see the debut of her first official blockbuster. I'm so proud of her, but I'll admit that I'm not entirely happy with this...

She _of course_ was one of the main characters, and she played the love interest of, "Jake Wolfe, CSI spy". Now, as much as it irritated me to think that she'd have to be acting all lovey-dovey with someone else, it didn't even compare to the flare of jealousy I felt when I found out who was cast as Jake. I grit my teeth as I recollect what had happened.

* * *

_"Babe guess what!" Tori had yelled through our apartment as I turned away from the script I was currently working on._

_"What?" I yelled back, looking towards the hallway entrance I was bound to see her barreling through._

_"Stephanie called me to tell me who just got the role of Jake!" She answered, emerging from the hall just as she finished her sentence. I felt extremely happy for Vega, seeing as this was a huge thing for her, but I had been dreading this since I found out she landed the role._

_"And who did your agent say it would be?" I ask, somewhat not wanting to know._

_"Beck Oliver!" She yelled as she jumped onto my lap, sending us rolling back into the desk behind us, rattling the things that were resting there. My mind went blank as I barely felt her press a quick kiss against my lips._

_Beck... My ex-boyfriend Beck... Our friend Beck... The guy who tried to kiss my (now) girlfriend..._

_I felt the familiar wave of jealousy wash over me, and I knew I shouldn't feel that way, but I couldn't help it. High school was only one year ago, so he might still like Tori... What it it wasn't acting for him? What if-_

_"Jade?" Tori asks, looking at me worriedly. I blinked away my doubts, and redirected my attention to the girl I love that was perched on my lap._

_"Huh?" I intelligently replied, still fighting with the thoughts that had been racing through my mind._

_"I said, 'Isn't that great?'. Now I won't have to be 'in love' with someone twice my age." she declared, relief flooded from her voice. "And it'll be just like we're in school again!" she added, while she threw her hands up in the air. I knew she wanted my support, and I wanted to support her- hell, that's all I wanted to do... But I'm a naturally possessive person, and then asking me to share my girlfriend with someone that we personally knew? It didn't make it any easier. But I knew what I needed to do. So I smiled, reassured her, and kissed her._

* * *

A sudden increase in the volume of noise distracts me as I look forward to see what's causing the commotion. I see a sleek black limousine- identical to the one I just arrived in- and my breath catches as I see Tori step out of it. To say she looked stunning would be an understatement. She's wearing a tight black dress that ends mid-thigh and has a slit along her right thigh, around her chest the dress has a bright purple beautifully blended into the fabric of the dress. As another camera flash goes off from somewhere in the crowd, I notice that there's sequins within the blended colors that reflect the lights- _making it shine_. I roll my eyes at my cheesiness, but with her looking the way she does right now, it's hard not to be the slightest bit of a love sick 19 year-old. She's all bright smiles, waving at people, being interviewed, and signing autographs. The same drill I went through moments ago. The questions are bound to be different however, mine consisting of, "Are you excited for your friends' movie?", "Are you currently working on another award-winner?", and other questions that gave me a sense of power to be able to answer. Although I was slightly bummed not to hear the questions involving the word, "girlfriend", but since no one but close friends and family knows that, it's to be expected.

Tori looks up from signing someone's notebook and catches my eye. I watch her smile grow- if that's even possible- before she waves at me, telling me to come over to her. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the possible barrage of questions and photos that are about to take place as I step out from the cover of the pillars of the theatre.

There's flashes all around me, the volume has increased tenfold now that it's surrounding me, but none of that matters as I look at the beautiful girl holding her arms open for me- as I look at **my **beautiful girl. Her arms wrap around my neck, damn near choking me with nerves that you wouldn't know were there if you didn't know her as well as I do. I hug her around her waist, whispering into her ear that she's doing great. I let go much sooner than I would like to, but this isn't a great place or time for an armourous hug.

"Tori! Tori Vega! Excuse me!" a man yells, getting her attention as he holds out a camera.

"Yes?" she asks, flashing him a sparkling smile.

"Can I get you to pose with Jade West?" he asks, nodding his head towards me as he says my name. I smile at her, holding my right arm out to her.

"Of course." she replies as she wraps her left around my waist, mine settling around her shoulders. I smile at the camera, and move to let go of Vega after I see the flash until I see my hair on my shoulder. I almost forgot I had purple streaks in my hair. In fact, when I look at her dress, I can see that it matches my hair. Tori notices what I'm looking at and blushes before redirecting her attention to the crowd around us.

Another limo pulls up, and I'm honestly elated to see André, Robbie, and Cat emerge one at a time from the sleek vehicle. They all look awesome, the boys wearing suits, and Cat wearing a long elegant red dress that matches her flaming hair. We stand around, signing our individual autographs for our own respected careers, signing them all together as a sort of, modern day, "Brat Pack" thing- missing Beck of course, seeing as he hasn't shown up yet. Just as we're nearing the doors, another limousine drives up. Beck climbs out of this one, smiling at everyone while running a hand through his wavy hair, giving him a momentarily seductive look. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at his antics, and instead shake my head while smiling.

It takes Beck about five minutes to get to us, and then we all enter the theatre where more interviews, autographs, and picture taking takes place.

* * *

It's almost completely silent, only quiet murmurs can be heard as the lights dim, signaling that the previews are about to start. We're all sitting on one row, the order being this from left to right. Beck, Tori, me, André, Cat, and Robbie. Tori's holding my hand in her lap as we watch the previews flash before us, not any of them really impacting me because of my anticipation for the movie that will follow them.

As the last commercial gives way to the opening logo Tori's grip on my hand grows to tight enough to cut off my circulation, but I don't say anything, I simply let her make my fingers go numb because I know this is a big moment for her. It's a big moment for all of us really.

* * *

"Megan, I'm sorry, this is all my fault... You should never have been involved in this, I'm so-" Jake is apologizing to Megan as they hide from the agents that are currently hunting them down.

"Shh, Jake, don't be stupid. There's no place, or no one I'd rather be with right now." Megan interrupts, taking Jake by surprise with her sudden confession. Just then a black car pulls up a couple of yards away from them, five men filing out of it, leaving it unprotected.

"Come on." Jake whispers urgently while grabbing Megan's hand and pulling her towards their new ride. They practically fall into the car before Jake pulls away from the people who want to capture them.

* * *

It's hours later, they've ditched the government car- assuming it had to be chipped- acquired a new vehicle, and now we find them in a hotel somewhere that the agents surely can't find them. I can't help but think that the only things this movie has going for it are its action and the actors in it because if we're judging off of originality, I'd have to fail it. I redirect my attention to the screen, a slight feeling of dread settling in my stomach, making it twist and turn.

"Meg, I love you." Jake confesses as he cups her face, looking into her eyes deeply.

"I love you too." She replies, placing a hand over his, smiling up at him. I feel as if someone's punched me in the stomach because of the rush of jealousy that washes over me. I bite my lower lip to distract myself, my focus returning to the movie. I watch as they lean in, tentaviley, almost shyly before their lips meet. It's a gentle kiss at first, they pull away, then rest their foreheads against each other's. Then they're kissing again, more fervently. Bec-Jake- I correct myself- picks Megan up and she wraps her legs around his waist while she also wraps her arms around his neck, never breaking their kiss.

I glare at the screen as I get the urge to throw up. I want to kill Beck. I know I'm being ridiculous, I mean, Vega's an actress, stage kisses are going to be a part of our relationship, but, UGH!_ Does it have to be with someone who we personally know? Then again, would I be okay with her kissing anyone other than me? No, probably not._ I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

They're lying on the bed, Meg straddling him while they continue kissing. I watch as he sits up, she reaches out and frantically pulls his shirt off, and they begin kissing again. I wish I could bang my head against something. Then Jake's hands begin fumbling with the seam of her shirt before he begins sliding it up her torso._ Good God!_ _I'd rather gouge my eyes out with my scissors!_ It takes all of my self control not to literally jump up and cheer when the agency hunting them interrupts, forcing them to quickly redress and flee.

_I'm not really liking this movie..._

* * *

We're all clapping as the credits begin to roll, my clapping increases as I see "Tori Vega" up on the big screen.

The lights are coming back on as I turn my head to look at Vega hugging Beck, trading congratulations with each other. I stand up and just barely catch myself from practically ripping her from his grasps, instead I turn to André and settle for talking about how good the movie was. I feel two slim arms wrap around my waist from behind as Vega hugs me, resting her head on my shoulder. I turn around quickly, and return her hug.

"Did you like it?" Tori whispers, her warm breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah Vega, it wasn't too bad. You did good." I answer, trying to ignore my distaste for the movie. I let go of her so that she can get to our other friends behind me. I look as Beck holds his arms open, requesting a hug. I accept his offer, but I can't help but think of how Tori was here, kissing him, confessing her love for him- even if it was fake... It happened. "Good job Oliver." I say, smiling at him, letting him know I really meant it because to be honest, the acting was pure gold... _That might be the problem though._

"Thanks Jade." he answers, sounding as if I'd just given him an Emmy myself. I nod my head at him before I turn away, and begin to try to navigate through the crowd.

* * *

It's been two hours since the movie ended, and the after party is still swinging in full force. I cast my eyes over to see Tori and Beck sharing a slow dance for the cameras. I grit my teeth as I recall all of the interviews for that damn "hot and heavy" scene that's "sure to make you blush"._ Whatever._ I roll my eyes as another flash goes off, capturing them dancing. Finally the dance ends and they let go of each other, both of them going off in their own directions. _Finally._ I follow Tori watching as she goes to get herself a drink. I quickly look around to see if there's anyone about to walk up to her or someone who might just be looking in this general direction before I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head onto her shoulder. I feel her tense momentarily before she relaxes and leans back into me with her soda in one hand.

"Hey you." she greets, sounding tired. I merely grunt in reply. She sets her drink down on the table and turns in my arms so that we're facing each other now. "What's wrong?" she asks, her right hand rising and cupping my face.

"Come on." Is all I say as I pull away from her while I grab her wrist in my hand and drag her behind me.

"Reenacting high school are we?" she asks with a giggle. I smirk at the sense of dejavu.

"Something like that." I reply, already looking for an appropriate room for the need I have for it. I find the supplies closet, and am pleasenatly surprised to find it unlocked. Upon pushing open the door I find it to be an over glorified janitor's closet. _Dejavu is right._ I pull Vega ahead of me, placing my hand on her lower back to gently push her in the dark room. I close the door behind me and lean against it, not really knowing how I want to start this. Tori's standing there, patiently waiting for me to start.

"What's wrong Jade?" she gently asks as she steps forward and places a hand on my face. I sigh deeply before I reach forward and place my hands on either side of her waist. I pull her towards me and press my lips against hers almost violently. I hear her squeak in surprise, but I don't pull back, instead I flip our positions and pin her against the door with my hands wrapped around her wrists above our heads. I shove my leg between her two, loving the hitch of her breathing this causes. I release her hands so that I can explore her body, and I feel her newly freed appendages bury themselves in my hair at the nape of my neck, where they begin to tug causing me to growl against her lips. "Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asks again, pulling back while panting slightly, but still determined to know what's bugging me. It takes me a few moments to decide to answer honestly.

"I didn't like the kissing scene." I answer, feeling incredibly childish. Her facial expression goes from concern to disbelief.

"What do you mean?" she asks, looking disappointed now, as if me not absolutely loving this movie in every way possible is crushing her. I take a deep breath to try and organize my thoughts. I rest my forehead against hers, not sure how to say any of this without upsetting her.

"All I could think about was, how, you told Beck you loved him, and how you and Beck were making out, and that you and Beck were getting naked..." I confess, biting my lower lip in worry as I finish my sentence. I stare into her chocolate brown eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"Seriously Jade? That was acting, nothing more. How do you think-" Tori begins, but cuts herself off by snapping her mouth shut hard enough that I hear her teeth click. I can hear the slight tinge of anger coloring her tone, but mainly it's dominated by disbelief. I'm about to ask her to continue, but I don't get the chance because suddenly I'm moaning slightly as my back is slammed against the door that Vega had previously been pinned to. I feel as she applies more pressure between my legs with her thigh, making me want to roll my hips. Vega's attacking my neck, biting, kissing, and licking in that order on all the right places. I feel her hands slide from my hips down and back to my ass, her hands instantly cupping there. Then my feet aren't touching the ground anymore. It takes me a second to realize she's picked me up, and when I do, I wrap my legs around her midsection, crossing my ankles behind her back. She's putting our weight against the door, and now I'm glad that it opens inwards. I hear Vega as she growls against my neck, and I'll be damned if I said it wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever heard. "Where's the zip-?" she begins to ask, but I'm too eager to wait, so I interrupt her with the answer.

"T-The side, my right side." I whimper out, and I'm honestly a little embarrassed that I sound like this. So willing, so begging, so eager. I hear her grunt of thanks as she shifts so that she can have a free hand. Her hand finds the zipper no problem, and I hear the fast, "sshhiipp" it makes as she all but rips it down. She sets me back on the ground so I can wriggle out of the floor length dress I'm wearing. It pools into a puddle around my feet as Tori begins kissing me again. She shoves her tongue into my mouth forcefully, not even bothering to ask for permission and I just moan at this.

"How do you think I felt?" she whispers against my lips, her voice sounding so fragile.

"W-What?" I ask, not understanding what she's referring to.

"How do you think I felt Jade? The entire time, I couldn't help but think how he's been in that position with **you **before, but the difference is that what y'all had was real... What we did was for a movie Jade... How do you think I felt?" she asks, her voice sounding as if she's about to either laugh or cry. _Oh..._

"I love you." I say, I don't know why, but it's the truth so I say it anyways. Tori just looks at me for a moment before smiling softly at me.

"I love you too." she replies, kissing me gently, nothing like the way we were kissing moments before. As she pulls away she begins worrying her bottom lip between her teeth with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We should get to the party don't you think?" she asks, sounding as if there was a specific answer she wanted. I smirk back at her.

"After we finish up here yeah." I reply before pressing my lips against hers. We're both smiling into the kiss, and I can't help but think of how much I love this girl. I drag my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for her permission- _unlike some rude people I know, ahem, namely Tori Vega_. She instantly grants it to me as she meets my tongue with hers where they begin a well rehearsed dance. I grab her hips and flip our positions, once again pinning her against the door. Tori groans against me, but I just swallow the noise and instead focus on what my hands are doing. I trail my hands up and down her thighs, each time bringing her dress a little higher up. Once I have it up to her waist, I take a small step back. Vega simply raises her arms to assist me in removing the beautiful, but right now annoying garment. I raise my eyebrow at her when I notice what she's left wearing now. I'm looking at a dark green bra covered with a black lacy design, with matching underwear to boot. I hum with approval and she simply blushes and smiles at me shyly. _She's so... God there's no words. _I step forward again, shoving my leg back between her's, and the heat I can radiating from her is driving me crazy. I kiss her neck, pausing to nip at the spot on her neck that's most sensitive and am rewarded with a husky groan. I lick the spot, nursing it after my little love nibble, while I reach behind her to unclip her bra. With a satisfied smirk I toss the article of clothing behind me, not really caring where it lands right now. I bring my hands back around and cup her breasts in my hand watching Vega's face as she screws her eyes shut and bites her bottom lip at the contact. I lean down slightly, and run my tongue across one of her taut nipple, earning a muffled moan as she bites her lower lip again.

"J-Jade..." Vega whispers out, bringing my attention to her face instead of her chest. I see the glazed, lust filled expression on her face as she struggles to keep her breathing under control, and I just smirk at her in reply.

"Someone's eager?" I whisper against the heated skin of her neck as I trail my hands slowly down from her breasts, feeling her muscles clench when my hands graze over them. I begin rubbing her through her underwear- the wetness there slightly shocking me. She growls quietly at me as her hips grind against my fingers, trying to gain friction that I'm not granting her yet. She groans out, letting her head fall against the door. "Manners Vega." I hint, trying to keep my amusement at this out of my voice. She groans again, but more out of frustration than pleasure this time.

"Please!" She begs, her need practically radiating from her. _I'll have mercy on you this time Vega__._

"Oh, very well then." I answer, pressing my lips against her's while slipping my hand beneath the elastic band of her underwear and applying pressure where I know she needs it. I'm pleased to hear a moan force out of her mouth, only to be swallowed by mine. I slide my finger back and forth across her clit, still not fully done teasing her. She breaks away from kissing me to rest her head against my shoulder. _People are going to start noticing our absence... Better finish this up._ I hate the fact that I'm right, but the thought is enough for me to push two of my fingers inside of her. Her breathing hitches at the sudden, unexpected, yet welcome intrusion, releasing the breath with a long, low moan that's accented with each thrust of my fingers. I increase my pace gradually sensing that she's nearing her climax due to the more frequent profanities that are flowing from her mouth in small whimpers. "Come on Vega, cum for me." I whisper huskily into her ear before biting it hard enough so that the sensation will walk the fine line of pain and pleasure.

"J-Jade!" Tori exclaims, her breath hitching at the end of my name as I feel her walls clench around my fingers and her eyes screw shut in pleasure. I help her to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible before gently pulling my fingers out of her, causing her to groan slightly at the feeling when she's still so sensitive. She opens her eyes at me, a glazed expression still dominating them as she smiles tiredly at me. "Wow..." She says as she giggles slightly. I roll my eyes at her before I step back and begin searching for our discarded clothing. "What are you doing? What about you?" Vega asks with a slight frown on her face. I smile at her, handing her, her dress and bra.

"Later tonight when we get home," I suggest winking at her, "right now though, the star needs to get back to her party before people start asking questions." I reply, while pulling my own dress on over my head. Fully clothed once again, we leave the closet, just managing to bump into Robbie as he was apparently searching for us. _Good timing, wouldn't really want Shapiro to have heard anything..._ I smirk at the thought of the multiple looks that could've been on his face had he found us in a compromising position. I feel an arm snake around my waist and I instinctively want to push away the source of contact, however, upon further inspection I realize the arm belongs to Vega. She's smiling up at me, her eyes sparkling on her special night. I glance around and noticing no one- aside from Robbie who's walking in front of us of course- I quickly lean down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"I love you too." She whispers at me as we re-enter the main room where the party is still going on full swing, despite the late hour.

_I really do love you Vega._

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at anything NSFW, and as much as this took me out of my comfort zone, I felt that I needed the practice on this type of thing. (And what better way to practice than with the best OTP right?) Either way, here it is, let me know what you think (honestly because remember, this is my attempt so I want to catch errors early on) And I know the ending feels slightly rushed (Just me?), but I really didn't know how to end it, so either way, please review and let me know what your opinion is. :) ~Natt


End file.
